Rise: Shadow Warriors
Note: Any help on this project would be much appreciated as I'm currently stuck for ideas. If you're interested on working with me on the project, contact me on my talk page, on chat, or via the comments section of this page. Thanks Rise: Shadow Warriors is an upcoming open world third-person shooter developed by 5-7 development and published by DECA. The first game of the'' Rise'' franchise, is scheduled to be released on November 5, 2016 for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and MPHES. On the 13th of June 2015, the game is teased on the 5-7 Developement website via an image of the game's logo. One day later the picture is taken down, 2 months later 5-7 Development comfirm that Rise: Shadow Warriors is in development. A single image was released on the 29th of August. Rise: Shadow Warriors is set during a fictional Second American Civil War, which divided the country in two. Developement *On the 13th of June 2015, the game is teased on the 5-7 Developement website via an image of the game's logo. *One day later the picture is taken down. *2 months later 5-7 Development comfirm that Rise: Shadow Warriors is in development. *A single image was released on the 29th of August. [1] *On the 17th of December, a vidoc was released on the 5-7 youtube channel. Gameplay Rise: Shadow Warriors features gameplay similar to Tom Clancy's The Division , Assassin's Creed and Call of Duty ''titles.'' The player will be playing as a "Shadow Warrior" behind enemy lines. Superior character animations and dynamic environments combine to create the most believable and fluid combat experience possible. The player will be able to climb up objects and walls, as long as they are low lying/or have matireals that can be held on to, eg: vines, ladders, windowsills etc. The player can hide behind objects, vault over them or advance to the next cover. The game features extensive melee combat, with combos and assasinations. A unique feature in melee combat is limb breaking, in which the player breaks an enemy's bone or limb and immobilizes them from fighting or moving. The game's HUD can have special fearures in different types of missions. During a mission or contract which involves eliminating an enemy target, the player can highlight the enemy on the game's HUD. In a stealth mission enemy icons on the HUD change colour when the enemy is alerted of the players status. Other different effects on the HUD are yet to be revealed. The player can customize the players clothes and weapons. New equipment can be gained by looting enemies, raiding warehouses, trading with Ressistance Fighters and completing side missions. Some of the weapons in the game are fictional, whilst others, like those obtained by Resistance Fighters, are existing weapons. Singleplayer The single player of the game takes place in an unknown year possibly between 2020 and 2050. It is set during a fictional Second American Civil War between the Republican South and the Democratic North. The playable character will remain unknown until the end of the game, a detail which was teased during a interview. The campaign is linear but will feature some side missions, like assassination contracts and raids. Plot Multiplayer In Rise: Shadow Warriors multiplayer players assume the role of a customizable "Shadow Warrrior" or a Mercenary which players can progress through ranks by earning experience points from completing matches and challenges. Skills are "perk-like" system for Rise: Shadow Warriors ''granting the player various benfits, such as better weapon handling. Singleplayer and Multiplayer Skills are different. Weapons Players will have a variety of weapons and equipment to use at their disposal. The weapon allocation system in multiplayer uses a standard two-slot system. The player carries a primary weapon such as an Assault Rifle, Submachine Gun, Light Machine Gun, Sniper Rifle, Marksman Rifle or a Shotgun. A secondary weapon is carried for back-up such as Handgun or a Launcher. The game features a very deep weapon customization system similary to ''Ghost Recon: Future Soldier. Skills Skills are modifiers featured in the multiplayer and singleplayer aspect of Rise: Shadow Warriors. They passively affect gameplay, allowing further customization of classes. They affect available equipment, effectiveness of the player's equipment, the speed the player's equipment can be used, the usefulness of the enemy's equipment, and the physical properties of the player's character. Gallery Promotional Material Rise2.PNG|The Furious Four teaser